mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gusion/Trivia
|Edit Tab|title=Edit this tab right}} General * In demonology, Gusion is a strong Great Duke of Hell. * Being part of the Paxley family, his full name is Gusion Paxley. ** He is one of the only heroes in the game who has a full name, along with the Vance siblings Harley and Lesley, the Baroque siblings Guinevere and Lancelot, Odette Regina, Moskov Wildsand, Martis Shura and Hanzo Akakages. * He is also one of the few heroes with confirmed romantic relationships (Guinevere), along with Lancelot/Odette, Khufra/Esmeralda (Former) and Hayabusa/Kagura. * Gusion is one of the three heroes, along with Aurora and Dyrroth , who has been given bonus facts about his basic information. Below are facts about Gusion: Name: Gusion Title: Holy Blade Origin: Paxley Family Power: Divine Magic Role: Assassin/Mage Character: Arrogant, Ruthless and Headstrong Height: 183cm Weight: 65kg Interests: Racing with animals in the wild. Nuisance: Hidebound Magic Practice and Sweetmeats Cherished Things: Dagger of Light. Lore *According to Guinevere's Mastery Lore chapter three, Gusion has a romantic relationship with Guinevere , the two sharing a mutual love for one another. It isn't stated if he is the one she was arranged in marriage with, though it's very likely to be one of his brothers instead as she highly opposes the decision. **This could mean he, along with Guinevere, are related to the Magic Adacemy and its feud with Erudutio. Development * Gusion was named Gossen when he was first released in the Advanced server. **When his trailer was released, players were confused whether his name was Gussion or Gossen as the trailer title stated Gossen but Gussion in the trailer itself. **Due to a mistake in development, his name was replaced by "Assassin Mage" for a short period of time. *Gusion used to be a pure assassin who dealt Physical Damage. When he received a rework during his development, he became Mage/ Assassin who deals magical damage. Skins * His complementary skin is named after one of Beethoven's most popular piano compositions, whose original name is Piano Sonata No. 14. * His Hairstylist skin is based on the character Sweeney Todd from the movie . * His Cyber Ops October Starlight Skin was originally meant to be blond. * He has a Valentine's skin coupled with Lesley, along with Layla, Clint, Miya and Alucard. * His V.E.N.O.M. Emperor Scorpion skin has 2 different voice lines in its entrance animation. ** Gusion is the leader of V.E.N.O.M. Squad, and the dark successor of Dr. Leo, having recruited all the members with the goal of retrieving a powerful weapon protected by S.A.B.E.R. Squad. ** He is one of the members of the V.E.N.O.M. Squad alongside Angela, Hanabi , Harley ,and Grock. His skin, Emperor Scorpion, stands for the E and he leads the squad. * He's one of the heroes that got a King of Fighters collaboration skin, his ("K' Dash") skin. Others with these time-limited event skins are Guinevere ("Athena Asamiya"), Karina ("Leona"), Chou ("Iori Yagami"), Aurora ("Kula Diamond") and Dyrroth ("Chris Orochi") ** His KOF skin can only be obtained through the KOF Bingo Event. Category:Gusion Category:Hero trivia